Uso
by Taiyaizu
Summary: Groupe : Kanjani8 Pairing : Yasuba. Yasuda démarre une année scolaire qui promet être riche en émotion. Lorsqu'il rencontre ses premiers amis, il ne se doute pas qu'il tombera sur une personne qu'il ne connaît que trop bien.


CHAPITRE I

La journée venait de se terminer. Enfin. Yasuda était déjà épuisé, et pourtant, ce n'était que sa première journée dans sa nouvelle école. Il s'affala très peu gracieusement sur le canapé de son salon - salon qui n'était que sommairement meublé. Il parcourut du regard les nombreux cartons qui traînaient encore ici et là et qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de déballer. Il soupira et commença à réfléchir à la manière dont il allait arranger son studio. Il pensa tout d'abord à une télé, pour occuper ses soirées en solitaire, puis, pourquoi pas, une console. _Non, pas la console_ , pensa-t-il. _Je vais avoir du travail. Il vaut mieux une grande armoire dans ma chambre. Mes habits ne peuvent plus traîner sur mon bureau éternellement._ Sa passion pour la mode s'étalait dans les trois quarts de son chez-lui, créant des tâches colorées partout. Le studio n'était pas bien grand ; trois petites pièces. Le salon-cuisine, puis la chambre et la salle de bain. Il avait pris ce qu'il y avait de moins cher et d'à peu près vivable, et il s'y sentait bien. Au début de l'été, il avait décidé de partir dans une école d'art, loin de chez lui, où tout semblait se passer mal. Ses parents passaient leurs journées à se disputer depuis qu'il était rentré au lycée, et il devait toujours être le meilleur partout. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire de la musique. Alors il s'était dit que c'était une bonne idée. Chanter, jouer de la guitare et même dessiner tous les jours. Il ne regrettait pas son choix, loin de là. Mais après seulement quelques heures, il se rendait déjà compte à quel point c'était dur. Il aurait dû mieux se renseigner, avant de quitter sa ville natale sur un coup de tête. Pourtant, il sentait qu'ici, il vivrait des choses. Beaucoup d'émotions.

Il se leva difficilement du canapé et entreprit de ranger ses CDs sur l'étagère. Il ouvrit un des plus gros cartons et étala son contenu sur le sol. En revoyant certains titres, il sourit. Il y avait même plusieurs exemplaires des enregistrements de leur petit groupe au lycée, à lui et son ami Yokoyama. Il décida de ranger ceux-là au fond. Cette période de sa vie était terminée, maintenant. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas son groupe, au contraire ; il les adorait. Ils répétaient tous les mercredis après-midi, passant même la soirée ensemble au karaoké. Mais ses amis n'étaient que des amis, pas de véritables confidents. Et lorsqu'il y réfléchissait, à part leurs goûts musicaux, il ne connaissait rien d'eux. Même pas leurs matières préférées - bien qu'il les eût deviné en les entendant râler lorsqu'ils entraient en cours d'histoire et de littérature. Quand, plus d'une heure plus tard, il eut fini de ranger le premier carton, il décida d'aller se coucher. Il n'était que 9h. Mais la journée l'avait épuisé.

Le lendemain matin, il s'aperçu qu'il fallait investir dans autre chose.

\- Machine à café... Bailla-t-il.

Il dût faire chauffer l'eau à la casserole. Yasuda détestait la cuisine. La journée partait mal. Il avala son café en vitesse, pressé d'oublier le désordre du studio, sortit de chez lui un simple bloc note et un stylo à la main, son casque vissé sur les oreilles, sa guitare sur le dos, et passa acheter un pain au chocolat dans la boulangerie en dessous de son immeuble. Il s'installa sur le premier banc qu'il trouva, remarquant qu'il avait environ vingt minutes d'avance, et dévora sa pâtisserie. Quelle idée d'avoir oublié de manger, hier soir. Toujours trop absorbé par la musique. D'ailleurs, il adorait le morceau qu'il écoutait en ce moment. Losing My Religion, R.E.M. Un classique indémodable. Une relique, même. Une musique sublime, intouchable. Lorsque le son s'évanouit, il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité. Les cours. Il fallait y aller. Il se leva et marcha tranquillement. Arrivé devant son école, il observa le plan.

\- C'est immense... Souffla-t-il.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

Yasuda sursauta.

\- Désolée, s'excusa l'inconnu avec un sourire. Je suis Ryuhei. Maruyama Ryuhei.

\- O-oh. Salut. Yasuda Shota. Merci, mais en fait, en y réfléchissant, je ne sais même pas en quoi je vais aller... Je pense que je vais aller dessiner un peu.

\- Tu dessines ? C'est cool ! Moi, mon truc, c'est la basse.

\- Je joue de la guitare, aussi.

\- J'ai vu ça~ dit-il en regardant la guitare sur son dos. Je peux t'accompagner dans ta salle si tu veux. Je pense que c'est celle-là. Tu sais, moi et le dessin, c'est pas trop ça...

Il rigola et pointa une salle du doigt sur le plan.

\- Ce serait sympa.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et montèrent au deuxième étage. Maruyama faisait des blagues plus ridicules les unes que les autres dès qu'il croisait des connaissances à lui, égayant le début de journée de Yasuda. Ils traversèrent le grand couloir principal, et arrivèrent devant une grande porte un peu ancienne. Là, le comique lui dit :

\- C'est là ! Ils ont vraiment un grand atelier, tu vas bien t'amuser je pense. Moi, je vais aller faire un tour au studio. On m'enregistre bientôt ! _Il sourit._ Si tu veux, on peut se retrouver à la cafet', à midi. Normalement, mon ami Tacchon devrait pas tarder. Il vient souvent en dessin, le mardi matin. Je lui dirais de t'accompagner.

\- Merci, c'est vraiment gentil.

Yasuda lui offrit un large sourire. Le genre dont seul lui avait le secret. Un grand sourire niais d'enfant. Il regarda son nouvel ami s'éloigner en lui faisant signe de la main puis rentra, toujours son sourire niais figé sur le visage. _Maruyama est vraiment drôle_ , pensa-t-il, _et il est venu me parler si facilement !_ Le blond poussa la porte et entra. C'était calme et froid. Mais l'atelier était immense, c'était vrai. Au fond de la pièce, un mur entier était couvert d'étagères et d'armoires remplies de matériel. Yasuda s'émerveilla devant tant de crayons, feutres, papiers, couleurs. Il avait toujours rêvé qu'une partie de sa maison ressemble à ça. Ce n'était pas sa maison, mais ça lui était déjà plus accessible. Quelques élèves installaient déjà leurs planches et leurs trousses. En les regardant faire, Yasuda nota dans sa liste d'investissement imaginaire _"trousse de dessin - et son contenu, évidemment."_ Il avait l'air fin, avec son bloc note et son stylo bille dans cette salle où chacun avait l'air d'avoir sa place. Il espérait qu'il y trouverait la sienne, un jour. Il secoua la tête rapidement pour sortir de son émerveillement et chercha une place. Il n'eut pas de mal ; c'était grand, et les élèves n'étaient pas - encore - nombreux. D'une certaine manière, ça le rendait nerveux. Cette salle, ce silence. Alors il pensa à ce garçon qui l'avait accompagné. Il se dit qu'il devrait penser à le remercier un peu mieux pour l'avoir aidé. Un verre à un bar ? Non, non. Trop simple. Un repas ? Trop sérieux. Un cinéma ? Ça fait trop couple. Alors quoi ? Il aimait la musique, lui aussi. Un concert. Oui, un concert, c'était bien. Il trouverait peut-être ça gros, mais tant pis. Yasuda avait envie de se faire des amis, et il lui semblait gentil. Partager des choses avec lui pourrait être agréable. Il lui en parlerait à midi. En attendant, il sentait le regard de quelques élèves sur lui. _Forcément, un artiste qui arrive en cours sans ses affaires, ça le fait pas._ Vraiment pas. Il se força un sourire gêné et commença à gribouiller quelque chose sur son carnet. N'importe quoi, il laissait juste aller ses doigts. Il avait remarqué qu'un garçon venait de s'installer à côté de lui. Il observait avec insistance son dessin, mais il essayait de ne pas en tenir compte. Tout à coup, le garçon lança :

\- Il manque un truc, à ton dessin.

Yasuda releva la tête et le dévisagea. Un grand jeune homme, très mignon quoique légèrement efféminé, avec une bouche fine et de grands yeux.

\- Ah oui ? Répondit le blond sur un ton neutre.

\- Là. Il montra le dessin de l'index. Tu vois, ton dessin est vraiment bien, et on sent d'où te vient ton influence – l'absurdité dadaïste, c'est ça ? - même s'il te manque les couleurs. Mais ici, je pense qu'il faut que tu ajoutes quelques traits.

\- Merci du conseil.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Yasuda reprit son dessin, mais n'ajouta rien à son œuvre. Il savait qu'il le regardait encore. Ça l'énervait. Alors, il lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu m'observes ?

\- Hein ? Oh, parce que j'aime comme tu dessines.

\- Ah.

\- J'aime beaucoup.

Yasuda l'interrogea du regard un moment, mais l'autre enchaîna.

\- Je suis Tadayoshi Okura. Le pote de Maru. Si tu me demandes comment je t'ai trouvé, je te répondrais que j'ai juste cherché le seul gars qui vient en dessin avec un crayon et un bloc note.

\- C'est toi Tacchon ! Ouais, j'ai pas encore eu le temps d'acheter ce qu'il faut. J'y penserais. T'es un drôle de type, répondit le blond en riant.

\- Il paraît.

Il lui semblait distinguer un sourire sur les lèvres de l'inconnu, mais il s'était déjà levé pour aller chercher ce dont il avait besoin. La séance passa rapidement, et Yasuda avait noirci une dizaine de pages. Il avait eu l'impression que le garçon qui lui avait parlé ne semblait pas si désagréable que ça, finalement. Il lui avait donné quelques conseils, mais il s'effaçait aussitôt, absorbé par sa planche, que Yasuda regardait avec jalousie. Les traits de Tadayoshi était fin, précis, sublimes. Et sombres. Son univers était tout le contraire du sien, si joyeux. Presque envoûtant, même. Mais il ne fit pas part de ses impressions au brun. Ce fut seulement à l'heure du déjeuner qu'il engagea la conversation.

\- Maruyama m'a dit de te demander le chemin pour la cafétéria. Ça te dérange de m'y emmener ?

\- Pas de problème, j'y vais aussi.

Comme au début du cours, Yasuda sembla distinguer un sourire sur le visage de sa nouvelle rencontre, et pourtant, il était impossible de dire s'il souriait vraiment. _Enigmatique..._ Pensa Yasuda en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Alors, ton style de dessin, c'est ça, commença Tadayoshi, brisant un le long silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- Mmh. J'aime les choses qui font rire et qui rendent heureux, et j'aime exprimer le bonheur dans mes dessins. Mais là, je n'avais pas de couleurs.

\- Tu aurais pu emprunter.

\- J'ai préféré écouter ce que disais le professeur, aujourd'hui. C'était intéressant, mais je n'aime pas le cubisme.

\- Ah.

Yasuda sourit légèrement. C'était une manie, chez ce gars, de répondre "ah" ? Il décida de poursuivre la conversation malgré tout.

\- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à mes dessins ?

\- Il y a quelque chose qui m'a attiré, quand je t'ai regardé dessiner. Je pense que c'est l'innocence qu'il y a dans tes traits.

\- Alors c'est ça... Murmura Yasuda.

Il était touché que, dès le premier jour et même avec un simple stylo, quelqu'un remarque ses dessins.

\- Oui.

Le blond pensa que s'il avait pu, il aurait encore répondu "ah", et sourit à cette pensée. Tadayoshi se retourna vers lui, guettant sa réaction, et, apercevant son sourire, lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

\- Ta façon de parler.

\- Ah.

Yasuda se mit à rire. Ils arrivèrent dans la cafétéria, où Maruyama faisait de grands signes pour se faire remarquer. Il était entouré de beaucoup de monde, ce qui effraya un peu le blond. Tadayoshi, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le rassura :

\- T'inquiète pas. Ils sont pas tous très intelligents, mais pas méchants. Je n'en supporte que certains.

Yasuda rejoignit Maruyama alors que le grand mystérieux s'isolait. Le blond remarqua que beaucoup de filles observaient attentivement Tadayoshi lorsqu'il passait devant elles. _Il a du succès..._

\- Alors ? Ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda Maruyama.

\- Super, merci. Et toi ?

\- Ouaip. Au début, j'y arrivais pas. Tu vois, y avait un enchaînement que je n'arrivais pas à faire, et je l'ai réessayé un moment avant d'y arriver. C'était plus rapide que ce que je faisais à la maison. Mais je pense que ça ira !

\- Alors c'est bon si tu as réussi.

\- Dis, tu voudrais qu'on joue ensemble un jour ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Ça pourrait être sympa.

\- On y pensera. Je vais te présenter mes amis.

Maruyama, toujours avec sa bonne humeur, fit les présentations. Yasuda rencontra du monde, mais les personnes avec qui il avait le plus de points communs à première vue étaient le guitariste Ryo et Shingo, qui faisait du piano et était un peu plus âgé que lui. Yasuda posa des questions sur Tadayoshi, questions auxquelles Ryo s'empressait de répondre. Il avait l'air de le connaître par cœur, et pourtant, lorsqu'il en parlait, son ton semblait dire « je vais le tuer ». Finalement, le repas se passa rapidement, et le jeune blond avait déjà créé des liens avec Maruyama et Ryo.


End file.
